Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to batteries for portable electronic devices. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for performing bidirectional two-port battery charging with boost functionality.
Related Art
Typical portable electronic devices have a power port for powering a connected device and charging an internal battery with an external direct current (DC) power supply. External accessories, such as game controllers, external memory or speakers, may also be plugged into the power port to support additional functionality. These external accessories are typically powered by separate pins on the connector. It may be desirable for portable electronic devices to have added flexibility in allowing the portable device to receive power from or provide power to external devices.